


Not that he cared

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace!klavier, Angst, Asexual, F/M, Flirting, Ignored, Misunderstanding, No Sex, Origin Story, biromantic!klavier, setting up the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at school was avoiding Klavier. He knew why. They knew why. Not that he cared. But he did miss being admired by the fraüleins, so he should probably do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that he cared

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I do have internet in this place and since it was like 35C last night I wrote this on my iPod. It was meant to be fluffy but I was grumpy so now there is angst and stuff.

"Guten morgen, lovely fraüleins!" Klaiver announced as he entered his classroom. "And the lovely boys as well of course!" he added with a wink, catching the eye of one of the many cute boys of his class, Jacob.  
Normally he would blush and turn away, smiling. Klavier knew Jacob was far too shy to act on the flirtation. He was the perfect target. No chance of screw ups like last night.  
Hang on.  
Jacob glared at him.  
Actually, the whole class had fallen silent when he entered.  
They were all glaring.   
Oh.  
So they found out.  
Just great.  
He didn't care though.   
Doing his best to ignore the awkwardness, he sauntered his way to the back of the classroom and sat in his usual seat.  
Awkward silence continued to be awkward.   
He patted his jean pockets and found a stub of a pencil. Tapping it on the desk, he began to hum one of his new tunes he had been working on lately.  
The whispering began.   
They thought he couldn't hear them.   
They said "player"  
They said "bad news"  
They said "led her on"  
They said "ignore him"  
He didn't care. He kept humming. He didn't need them. 

Break time. Daryan was nowhere to be seen. Probably skiving. He should have skived too. It would have been infinitely better than this.   
As he walked down the corridor, people avoided him.   
They refused to make eye contact.   
They turned away into little groups with their friends.   
And every single group he passed began to whisper once they thought he was out of earshot, all saying the same things.   
"Humiliated her"  
"Got a kick out of it"  
"Sick"  
He didn't care. They didn't understand. It wasn't like that. But he wished they'd look at him. He liked being looked at. 

Lunch time. Only a few hours until he could go home. Only a few hours after that until he had to return. Maybe he wouldn't come back.   
Or he could try sort this out. Not that he cared what happened.   
Even the ones who weren't her friends were avoiding him. He didn't really know what he was expecting when he 'humiliated' the most popular girl in the school. Though, if he was the kind of person who did get embarrassed he would feel it was him who was being humiliated now. Not that he cared.   
He found himself outside the cafeteria and paused. Did he want to go in? She was most likely in there. Maybe he could clear things up and explain.   
He put the hood up of his dark purple hoodie and stuck his hands into his jean pockets. Without his shoulder length bleach blond hair visible and his signature flirtation he would look like almost any other no name at his school and would hopefully make it to her table without incident.   
Not that he cared either way.   
The cafeteria was busy as always, every table packed and loud with the noise of adolescent gossip. Being inconspicuous worked, nobody turned away from him, felt silent or began to whisper about him.   
Of course, that didn't mean some weren't talking about him. Just now he could hear them, or at least snatches of conversations as he crossed the room.   
"- they were basically going out -"  
"- such a flirt, y'know? And then -"  
"- totally seduced her yeah but-"  
"- think he led her on-"  
"-seemed like such a nice-"  
"- not the worst of it-"  
"-his room-"  
"-took off her shirt-"  
"- actual snogging-"  
"-totally shut her down-"  
"-can't believe he would-"  
"-made her leave-"  
"-thinks it's funny-"  
They didn't understand anything. It wasn't like that. He didn't care anyway.   
All of a sudden he was at her table. They hadn't noticed him yet. She was sat in the centre as always, in the middle of an agitated conversation with her friends. Probably about him. He wasn't paying attention though. He'd just realised he hadn't thought of what he was going to say. All of his normal wit had seemingly disappeared, leaving him with a dry mouth and sweaty palms.   
"Um..." he began. All the girls looked up, and once they recognised him they moved protectively around their spurned friend. "Hey?"  
Oh excellent start.   
Why hadn't he explained things at the time?  
Because he'd been too freaked out.   
Why hadn't he explained things before school?  
Because he hadn't expected it to be an issue.   
Why was he attempting to explain it in the middle of the cafeteria in front of everyone?   
Because he was an idiot.   
"I just wanted to apologise," he continued, ignoring everything apart from the words. "I didn't mean to hurt you, or lead you on, or any of that. I'm a flirt, not a jerk, ja?"  
The looks he got from the girls suggested they believed he was both.   
"I just freaked when..." he trailed off. There was no way he could explain to these girls and make them understand.  
For them, flirtation lead to kissing which led to sex. That was just the way it was.   
They wouldn't understand that for him flirtation was fun that occasionally led to kissing and stopped there. He had no interest in doing the sex thank you very much, despite his wide range of frequently used innuendo.   
Of course he had freaked when one second he'd been play flirting with his friend, the next they were snogging and the next her shirt was off with his pants soon to join them if he didn't do something.  
That something probably shouldn't have been swearing, pushing her away and asking in a shaken voice for her to leave. But it had been an emergency.   
If he told those girls the truth, that it was her who came onto him without much warning, they'd call her a slut. Even if they weren't friends anymore, he didn't want that.   
So he didn't say anything else and just walked away. He heard them giggle and whisper some more but he didn't care. If he didn't give them any more ammo they would stop talking about it after a while. Maybe eventually he would be able to walk through the corridors and flirt with everyone in sight again like he had done up to today.   
What he really needed, he decided, was a foolproof way that he could flirt all the time with people who wanted him to and yet not actually expect anything of him. Ideally while he looked awesome and got rich at the same time.   
He thought about this as he left the cafeteria, walked through the school to the carpark, drove his bike home and lay on his bed, staring at then ceiling.  
His acoustic guitar stood in the corner.   
Suddenly, he got out his phone. First he searched up electric guitars, then he ordered some leather trousers and a bunch of silver jewellery. Finally, he called Daryan.   
"Piano!" exclaimed Daryan when he picked up. Ever the comedian. "What's up?"  
"Hey Daryan, not too bad," replied Klavier. "Hey, how'd you feel about starting up a band?"  
"Cool dude, but why?"  
Klavier really smiled for the first time that day. "Because I want the fraüleins to stare at me when I go down the corridor."   
Maybe he did care a little about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that's the result of a hot youth hostel and not enough sleep. It at least made me feel productive.   
> I know it doesn't really fit with canon but I like the idea of flirtatious Klavier being biromantic and ace.   
> Please leave comments! :)


End file.
